


Come to bed

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not seeing her lovers for two weeks Laurel finally decides it's time to come home and get a goodnight sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to bed

Laurel couldn't tell you the last time she had gotten a full night of sleep. Between being the ADA and Black Canary she felt like she was running herself thin. The big case they had been prepping for the last few weeks didn’t help either. The trial started on Tuesday and they were taking the weekend off to let themselves rest before they threw themselves into looking over the details one last time. It meant that the only time she got to see her lovers was when they were all in the Foundry. And that never seemed to be the right occasion to just enjoy being together. Or else Oliver and her were yelling at each other over being reckless before Felicity hopped in pointing out the fact that both of them needed to trust each other and stop trying to protect the other from everything. She loved when her girl was the voice of reason.

She had been crashing at her place, getting home so late and than having to be up early the next morning, Laurel didn’t want to disturb them. Both of them needed their sleep as much as she did. Tonight though she didn’t care if she woke them up. It had been nearly two weeks since she got to curl up next to or between them and Laurel would be damned if she was going to spend another night in her bed alone. Unlocking the door to Felicity’s apartment she made her way quietly back to the bedroom. She could just stand here forever and stare at them. They made a striking couple, the only time she liked ti more was when she was in the middle of them. “Get undressed and get into bed.” A soft smile left her lips at the order from Felicity and she couldn’t help but laugh when Oliver grunted his agreement. “Sorry guys.”

Laurel really hadn’t meant to wake them, especially at, she glanced at the clock on the table 3:17 in the morning. Laurel quickly slipped out of her clothes and pulled on one of Oliver's shirts before climbing onto the bed. She nudged her way between them and giggled as she watched both of them open their eyes to look at her. “Hey you’ve got to be curled up around each other for weeks. My turn now.” Felicity slid over with a small smile to make room for her while Oliver just stared at her. “And whose fault is that?” 3:30 in the the morning and he still couldn’t resist making a comment. “Hush Oliver.” A triumphant smirk crossed Laurel’s lip when Felicity spoke up. “Yeah Ollie hush.” She heard the sigh and knew she wasn’t going to get away with being a brat. “You hush too.” With a sigh she crawled to the head of the bed. Looking at Felicity she gave her a light kiss, which her girlfriend returned. Pulling away Laurel loved the look of adoration in her eyes.

The different ways they looked at each other was one of the reason she thought they worked. Felicity seemed to look at them in adoration and Laurel had been told it was easy to tell from the look in her eyes she was completely devoted to them both. Oliver was harder though, love shown clearly but his was look of possessiveness. The two girls always joked about how anyone who flirted them backed off the second he looked at them. And looking his eyes now that was the look she saw there. Not for one or the other, but Felicity and her was his girls.

Leaning down Laurel kissed him, rougher than Felicity. Their relationship had become a game of control, of trust. Loving and trusting Felicity came easy, the two were on equal ground with each. Both giving and taking control as it was needed. Her past with Oliver and their present partnership made the dynamic between them still a work in the progress. She wasn’t sure they would stand a chance without Felicity their to reign them both in. They broke the kiss with no clear winner when they felt Felicity’s hand on her back and Oliver’s chest.

Smiling shyly she laid down her head curled up on Oliver's chest with Felicity curled up behind her. His arm wrapped around both girls. “I love you.” The statement was echoed by both her lovers before they settled off into sleep.


End file.
